Tesla Gun (2009)
The Tesla Gun (German: Teslagewehr) is a short-ranged weapon which appears in Wolfenstein. Overview The Tesla Gun is a continuous beam weapon which discharges multiple arcs of electricity which automatically target nearby enemies, creating a spread akin to that of a shotgun. Like the Flammenwerfer it is a short-ranged weapon primarily useful against melee enemies such as Sniffers and particularly against Veil Assassins, one of which is spawned as soon as the player picks it up in order to demonstrate its effectiveness against them, unlike other weapons, the Tesla gun's auto target capability makes it useful against multiple agile enemies at close, or if you are cornered, Tesla gun beam will target everyone you faced, as long as they are at close proximity. With the Arc Nodes upgrade, it does 40 points of damage. Desppite having auto-target capability, Tesla gun beam will not target the weak spots, such as the ones found on Heavy troopers, using Tesla gun against them will just waste your ammunition. In general the weapon is difficult to use consistently though the game as ammunition for it is extremely limited and no enemies drop it, though the ammo drain is much slower than the Particle Cannon, you won't find anymore ammo if you run out unless you buy it from the black market or find it in the main missions. It is the third most context-sensitive weapon in the game after the Panzerschreck and Leichenfaust 44. Like Leichenfaust 44, the Tesla Gun can be only found once, and the player can't miss it because they need to pick up in order to continue. In any case, it is a very effective close-quarters weapons with slightly lower power but comparatively wider spread thatn the particle cannon, making this gun a great choice when the player has multiple enemies surrounding him/her as oppposed to being lined up in a straight line. Locations The first Tesla Gun in the game must be picked up in the mission Hospital to deactivate an electrical barrier it is generating on the walkway above. No enemies carry the Tesla gun, though in early screenshots it can be seen in the hands of Heavy Troopers, probably as a placeholder for the Particle cannon. Tesla Batteries (German: Tesla-Batterien) are a very rare pickup, and appear as blue box-shaped batteries with a white lightning bolt symbol on them. Characteristics The Tesla gun fires arcs of lightning that tear right through enemy troops. It fires multiple arcs, and is good at destroying foes in close quarters. Unlike its RtCW counterpart, the Tesla Gun in Wolfenstein will not bounce player back and has a shorter range, but this time the beams will find their mark automatically rather than spray all over. However, ammo is hard to come by outside of the Black Market. Because of that, the player will usually switch to the Particle Cannon, which is arguably the best weapon to use in short-range combat. In addition, the Tesla Gun is one of the most expensive weapons in the game to fully upgrade, while the Flammenwerfer is the cheapest. *Ammo type: Tesla Battery *Maximum ammo: 60 (120) *Maximum capacity: N/A; the Tesla Gun is loaded with all ammunition the player currently has *To refill ammo, it costs: $150. Upgrades There are a total of 6 upgrades for the Tesla gun, with a total cost of $7,000. They are: *'Upgraded Battery (German: verbesserte Batterie)'. Unlock: get 16 Intel. Cost: $1,000. Increases maximum ammo from 60 to 120. *'Step Transformer (German: Stufentransformator)'. Unlock: complete Church. Cost: $1,000. Increases the damage the Tesla gun deals. *'Mk2 Generator (German: Ausf. 2 Generator)'. Unlock: complete Hospital. Cost: $500. Decreases the time the Tesla gun takes to spin up and fire. *'Arc Nodes (German: Bogenknoten)'. Unlock: complete Farm. Cost: $500. Adds metal nodes at the front of the weapon, making the weapon capable of stunning and electrocuting in melee. *'Coil Upgrade (German: Spuleupgrade)'. Unlock: complete Hospital. Cost: $2,000. Increases the number of arcs generated. *'Current Induction (German: Strominduktion)'. Unlock: complete Castle. Cost: $2,000. Gives the Tesla gun's arcs the ability to chain through multiple foes. Trivia *The weapon is a Tesla coil with a smaller part of itself for the weapon. *The grips and lower part of the weapon look to have been loosely based on the Polish Błyskawica submachine gun, a pun on the weapon's nature (Błyskawica meaning "lightning"). *Like its RtCW counterpart, this is a hitscan weapon while used at close range. *An exploding Geist Worker has an effect mechanically and visually similar to a very short duration Tesla Gun shot, though the damage to enemies is much higher. *A model which appears to be a modified version of the Wolfenstein Tesla Gun is used as the prototype Time Manipulation Device possibility in Raven's later game Singularity. *Tesla gun is the most powerful melee weapon in game after arc nodes upgrade is purchased, its just need 2 hit to kill veil assassin and a few hit for drache troops (it can stun enemies for a short time) Behind the scenes * The Tesla Gun got its name from a Serbian inventor Nikola Tesla. The inventor of A/C or alternating current, which is used to power homes and business worldwide. Gallery Screenshots Tesla Batteries.png|Ammo in-game. Videos Wolfenstein Xbox 360 Trailer - Tesla Cannon Trailer|The Trailer of the Weapon Itself. ---- Category:Wolfenstein weapons Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Weapons